


Aestas

by Kalloway



Category: Kiddy Grade
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: An easy mission?
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Aestas

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt, 'warm'

Aestas was a warm planet, naturally, though it didn't lean on that fact for tourism. Instead, it was mostly an agricultural planet with a small manufacturing sector. 

It also seemed to have recently attracted some very organized crime, which was why A-ou and Un-ou were there. 

"Definitely going to have to change right away," Un-ou mumbled. Nano-mist would help temporarily, but it wasn't a long-term solution and likely a mild abuse of resources. Beside him, A-ou nodded. 

Nearly to their lodging, they both caught sight of a trio dressed in suits, obviously hot... 

It looked to be an easy mission.


End file.
